coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3286 (2nd October 1991)
Plot Andy comes round to the idea of having a new brother or sister; he'll have more freedom. Liz rows with Jim for not warning her before telling everyone in the Rovers. Jim is more concerned as to why she's getting so much attention from her doctor. Ivy and Don argue over Barbara looking after the Platt children. Ivy won't go over as she doesn't want to be accused of interfering but also refuses to let Don bring the kids to No.5. Alma has to remind Audrey to keep quiet about her weekend with Ken when she drops hints to Barbara. Jim visits Liz's doctor and confirms that she's taking part in a study. He finds out that she enquired about terminating the baby. Ken apologises to Alma for letting slip about the hotel to Audrey. Alma doesn't like being the subject of gossip and tells Ken she can't see him any more. Liz feels that Jim doesn't trust her. He demands to know whether she wants the baby. Don goes himself to the Platts' house and Barbara invites him to stay for his tea. He accepts and phones Ivy to tell her that he's working late. Reg and Percy chase away two lads breaking into The Kabin. Reg helps Rita clear up and get a glazier. Liz tells Jim that she never wanted to be pregnant but hopes she'll come to want the baby by the time she gives birth. They make up. Ivy rings the office and discovers that Don hasn't been working. Rita buys Reg and Percy drinks. Reg makes it clear that he thinks he's getting somewhere. Ivy rows with Don for going to the Platts' without her as he's forced her to make an appearance now. Cast Regular cast *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Barbara Platt - Barbara Young *Doctor Butler - Norman Mills Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Doctor Butler's surgery Notes *Barbara Young makes a pre-Doreen Fenwick appearance as Barbara Platt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drama at the Kabin brings out the old community spirit in the Street. How will Ivy react when Don rebels against her? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,220,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 13th May 2003 was transmitted without any cuts. Category:1991 episodes